Rhapsody in Blue
by Star-of-Chaos
Summary: A series of drabbles for our favorite shapeshifter.
1. Companion

AN: I own nothing and no one portrayed here. This is part two of my series of drabbles written while I was away from FF, otherwise known as 'I'm halfway through the current chapter of another story and got stuck so I'm distracting myself'. These were done for Mystique.

0-o-o-o-0

 **Companion**

0-o-o-o-0

Heaven is falling asleep to the sound of a gentle snore beside you. How she manages to wake up with the sun even though it's been years since she could see. The sound of the tap of her cane as you stroll a city street hand in hand. She will never see your face, but she has seen your true form in her mind's eye and loves you exactly as you are. So confident, so competent; she walks in darkness but does not let that keep her from doing what she needs to. Keeper of your heart, an entire lifetime you would have shared with her, facing each challenge together, each a rock for the other to lean on. But dark words clouded the bright future; anger and oceans now separate what should have stayed joined, and while you move through each day, at night your heart aches; and you dream of the day when you can touch heaven again.


	2. Denial

0-o-o-o-0

 **Denial**

0-o-o-o-0

You tripped, is what you tell yourself. A rock, a root, an uneven board on the bridge; you don't remember what it was but something must have made you trip. Yes, that's it. Your foot caught on something, whatever it was, and the force caused you to let go of that precious bundle in your arms, your little baby boy. Sweet, beautiful thing. His eyes bright and golden against the pure dark blue of his soft skin. He looked up at you with such innocence, such wonder; an absolute trust that you'd never seen in anyone's eyes before when looking at you and probably never will again. For that reason it only makes sense that you tripped; you would never let him drop over that bridge, into the water, not your infant son. And that is what you tell yourself to make you feel better. But if that's the truth, why are you now on a plane flying alone back to New York, instead of in Germany looking for him? Could it be that despite what you tell yourself, perhaps you are thinking that he is maybe better off without you?


	3. Transformation

0-o-o-o-0

 **Transformation**

0-o-o-o-0

Anyone can change their face and form. Well, any mutant with an x-gene granting the ability to shapeshift can anyway. That was just a matter of genetics; change the eyes, the skin, the body. Even the voice and fingerprints can be changed easily this way. That was just looks. To truly transform, to become someone else in so complete a manner that one's own mother couldn't tell the difference, now that was different. It was a matter of mannerisms, body language, accent. It was habits and customs and what did such and such person do when presented with a given situation. This is something that genetics can never provide. This requires research; following and studying one's target, seeing what they do and say and how they do and say it. Once you have done that, once you have gotten to know your subject so well that they would hardly know the difference themselves, only then can you truly say you can transform.


	4. Outside

0-o-o-o-0

 **Outside**

0-o-o-o-0

It was late when she escaped the house, and cold, but for some reason Raven found that the cold didn't bother her. At least, not enough to make her turn around and go back inside. Inside the house was warm, but inside was also a trap, with her parents the gatekeepers set to keep her locked away, hidden where no one could see her and what a freak she was. Outside was cold, but it was freedom. There was snow on the ground and it burned her bare feet, but up above the stars shone in the clear cold sky, and Raven swore that it was the prettiest thing she ever saw, and as she ran through the quiet night she also swore that no one would ever keep her from seeing it again.


	5. Promise

0-o-o-o-0

 **Promise**

0-o-o-o-0

I don't know where you are, I don't know your name, but I know you live. She promised me that, and while she's never told me the complete truth, she's never lied to me either. You don't have an easy road ahead of you. As different as I, the gift I gave you is written on your face and in your skin. The world will hate and fear you. But though I leave you little else but your life, I also promise this to you. I will change this world for you. Those of us who live in fear because of our nature will rise up and rule. Someday wherever you are, you will walk those streets with your head held high, proud of who and what you are. It may take time, but it will happen. I swear it.


End file.
